Lickitung
|textcolor=white |name='Lickitung' |jname=(ベロリンガ Beroringa) |image=Lickitung.png |ndex=108 |evofrom=None |evointo=Lickilicky |gen=Generation I |pronun= LICK-ih-tung |hp=90 |atk=55 |def=75 |satk=60 |sdef=75 |spd=30 |total=385 |species=Licking Pokémon |type= |height=3'11" |weight=144.4 lbs |ability=Own Tempo Oblivious Cloud Nine (Dream World) |color='Pink' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Lickitung (Japanese: ベロリンガ Beroringa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Instead of using its hands, it uses its tongue, which is twice its height. Its sticky saliva can grip anything and leaves a tingling sensation when it licks enemies. Appearance Lickitung is a pink reptillian pokemon with some white designs on it's stomach, legs, and hands. It has a bulky body with a long tail and most importantly, long tongue. Special abilities Lickitung can have the ability Own Tempo or the ability Oblivious. Own Tempo prevents Lickitung from getting confused. Oblivious prevents Lickitung from getting infatuated. Lickitung has a tongue which is twice its body length which it uses to catch its prey. When Lickitung licks an enemy, it usually causes paralysis. Its tongue is long enough to lick itself clean. Lickitung's saliva on its tongue can easily grip anything. In the anime Jessie had a Lickitung that she caught in Princess vs. Princess. It licked Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Bulbasaur, and Brock's Vulpix clean. Later in Tricks of the Trades, Jessie accidentally traded her Lickitung for a Wobbuffet. Evolution Lickitung evolves into Lickilicky when leveled up while knowing the move Rollout. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Lickitung| redblue=Route 18 (Trade Slowbro)| rbrarity=One| yellow=Cerulean Cave| yrarity=Rare| goldsilver=Route 44| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Route 44 (day)| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Route 18 Trade Slowbro (FR) or Golduck (LG)| frlgrarity=One| diamondpearl=Lake Valor| dprarity=Swarm| platinum=Route 215| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 44, Safari Zone| hgssrarity=Uncommon| blackwhite=Challenger's Cave| bwrarity=Rare| }} Pokédex entries | txtcolor=black| redblue=Its tongue can be extended like a chameleon's. It leaves a tingling sensation when it licks enemies.| yellow=Its tongue spans almost 7 feet and moves more freely than its forelegs. Its licks can cause paralysis.| gold=Its tongue has well-developed nerves that run to the very tip, so it can be deftly manipulated.| silver=Its long tongue, slathered with a thick gooey saliva, sticks to anything, so it is very useful.| crystal=It has a tongue that is over 6'6" long. It uses this long tongue to lick its body clean.| ruby=Whenever Lickitung comes across something new, it will unfailingly give it a lick. It does so because it memorizes things by texture and by taste. It is somewhat put off by sour things.| sapphire=Whenever Lickitung comes across something new, it will unfailingly give it a lick. It does so because it memorizes things by texture and by taste. It is somewhat put off by sour things.| emerald=Whenever it sees something unfamiliar, it always licks the object because it memorizes things by texture and taste. It is somewhat put off by sour things.| firered=Its tongue is twice the length of its body. It can be moved like an arm for grabbing food and attacking.| leafgreen=Its tongue can be extended like a chameleon's. It leaves a tingling sensation when it licks enemies.| diamond=Instead of hands, it uses its tongue, which is twice its height. Its sticky saliva grips anything.| pearl=Instead of hands, it uses its tongue, which is twice its height. Its sticky saliva grips anything.| platinum=When it extends its over-six-foot-long tongue, its tail quivers. There is a possibility they are connected.| heartgold=Its tongue has well-developed nerves that run to the very tip, so it can be deftly manipulated.| soulsilver=Its long tongue, slathered with a thick gooey saliva, sticks to anything, so it is very useful.| black=When it extends its over-six-foot-long tongue, its tail quivers. There is a possibility that they are connected.| white=When it extends its over-six-foot-long tongue, its tail quivers. There is a possibility that they are connected.| }} Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Pink Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line